Full of Sunshine
by Shizuka Odamaki
Summary: -Sequel-like story to the Ashford Academy Host Club- The story takes place when Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, and Norii(OC) are all parents. Read about their future if you like story's that have family fluffiness and what not.
1. Prologue part 1: Norii and Suzaku

Hey guys! It's really gorgeous day and I thought about writing a story about family fluff, so I thought about this and I had to write it!

If you really love SuzaXEuphie or really hate LuluXShirley, I suggest you don't read this. Actually, you can read it.

**Warnings: OC in here, AU Code Geass, and tons of family drabbles(?).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but I own my OC Norii. My brother help me with the kid's name and stuff so technically they belong to him in a way.(He's an anime-lover too.) **

Enjoy peoplez~

* * *

A soft muffled voice was heard from the Kururugi Residence. The Kururugi Residence was located by the newly build Sarusaki Shrine. 'Does Suzaku Kururugi live there?' you may ask. It started back when Suzaku Kururugi and his best friend Lelouch Lamperouge were students in the Ashford Private College. There, Suzaku was reunited with his childhood sweetheart, Norii Sarusaki.

So blah, blah, blah, a lot of things happened and suddenly Norii got pregnant. I won't say how, but because of that, Suzaku, at the age of 20, finally got some guts and asked Norii, also at the age of 20, to marry him. Of course she said 'yes'. She loves Suzaku.

So now, there're a happy family and have three kids. Two of them are twins. One named Shino Yukito Kururugi, male, and the other named Shiki Iyokono Kururugi, female. Those two are with their father who is the Knight of Seven, defending his country from terrorist along with his friends such as Kallen Kouzuki Stadfield, who is taking the place of the deceased Knight of Nine, and Rai Sumeragi, taking the place of the deceased Knight of Eight and also Kallen's husband.

Suzaku and the twins, who are 4 years-old, are visiting Suzaku's old Student Council President of Ashford, Milly Ashford. Norii Sarusaki, who is the 56th heir to the Sarusaki clan, stayed home in order to take care of their youngest child, Rukai Shiho Kururugi.

Rukai is two years younger than her older siblings and is a very 'special' toddler. Her parents state that her heart must be strong because as an infant, Rukai wasn't whiny or anything. She was obedient and protective of her family. Even as a infant, she seemly glared at anyone who was suspicious to her parents.

The muffled voice was a small television inside the pantry of the kitchen, where Norii was cooking some Dango dumplings, which were Shiki's favorite.

Norii usually wore a kimono or something that showed that she was a proud wife, but since today was a nice warm spring day, she wore khaki shorts and a light purple short-sleeved shirt with a sakura blossom pattern on it. Norii also had her waist-length black hair down with orange hairpins holding extra hair on the top of her hair, which was usaully rare.

_'Rukai sure is quiet now. I wonder if because Suzaku's gone...' _The polite female monarch wondered as she peeked into the wide pantry. Their, was Rukai drawing on the wooden floor with a dry-erase marker while, once and a while, looking at the small television that was used to entertain Rukai and her older siblings if they play around in the pantry.

Rukai had short black hair that were in pigtails, which she probably picked up from her mother. The toddler wore a black tank top and orange shorts, which was the outfit she wear if she was sleeping. She just awoken from a cozy nap, so she was groggy as she sipped some grape juice from her orange sippy-cup.

"Are you okay, Rukai?" Norii said playfully as she picked up Rukai and squatted down to see the drawing Rukai scribbled. "What's the drawing about?"

"Asa." Rukai pointed at the drawing at she smiled at the poorly drawn cat. She adored Asa. In return, Asa loved her back.

The news on the television quickly change to a male news reporter, telling about a bomb in Boston, New York that might have been set up by terrorist. Norii quickly change the channel so that it showed a soccer game played by college students. Norii and Suzaku didn't want to show anything sad or bloody to their children.

"Rukai, do you miss Papa?" Norii kindly asked her quiet daughter. Rukai nodded as she touch her mother's cheek. "I think he's almost here. Let's go greet him in the front yard."

Norii swiftly walked outside to the front porch were, on both sides of the house, were huge peach trees, covered in pink blossoms. The pathway to the house was made from stone bricks and tiles to the roof was ash gray. The house itself was painted beige and was big enough for energetic toddlers to run around. The elders of the Sarusaki clan had given Norii and Suzaku some supplies such as utensils, blankets, and furniture to start out and every since then, the pair had never ask the elders for help ever again. Except when Norii was pregnant with Rukai. She had ask the elders to watch the twins while Suzaku did his best to help Norii with various things.

"...Papa!" Rukai suddenly cheered as Norii glanced at the end of the stone pathway. There was Suzaku happily walking with a boy with curly/spikish black hair and a girl with long brown pigtails that was chattering away with Suzaku.

Suzaku hadn't change very much. His brown hair had stay the same length and he was still friendly as ever, but when he say the birth of the twins, his green eyes turn into strong, soft, protective eyes instead of his friendly cheerful eyes.

"Mama! We're home!" Shiki yelled happily as she ran to the front porch. Shiki has brown hair that she put in a long low pigtail. Her eyes were purple like her mother's. The girl was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a long gray skirt. Because of her skirt, she tripped and tumbled to the front porch. "Kya!"

"Oh no, Shiki!" Suzaku yelled as he and Shino ran to the clumsy girl.

"You alright Shiki? Do you need a band-aid?" Shino asked as he helped his twin up. Shiki, unlike his twin, has black spikish hair that touched his shoulder blade. Norii tied his hair so that behind his neck, you can see a small ponytail. He had a yellow sweatshirt and a forest green-colored shorts on. He loves dressing like a teen.

"Don't worry about me! I'm not petite like Mama, Shi-Shi!" Shiki said with confidence as Shino glared at his 'Shiki Nickname'. Shiki makes up at least 3 nicknames for everyone she meets. Shiki favorite nickname for Shino: Shi-Shi.

"Arg! How many times do you have to call me that, Baka-Shiki!" Shino scolded as he pinched Shiki cheeks, making her do funny faces. Suzaku, Norii, and Rukai sweat-dropped at this.

"Welcome home everyone. And Shino, I do not want you to call your sister that, alright?" Norii said as Shino answered her with a nod.

Suzaku glanced at Rukai. "I'm back home, Rukai."

Rukai giggled as Suzaku gently kissed her forehead. Norii smiled at the sight.

"You forgot to kiss Mama!" Shiki commented loudly as Norii turned red.

"I wouldn't forget my _hime-chan_." Suzaku said teasingly as he gave his wife a small peck on her forehead. The nickname Suzaku gave her other than 'Rii' was a little seducive to Norii. It gave her a daydream about the first time Suzaku had... Well, let's say 'knocked up' Norii and made her blurt out her feelings.

"Mission success!" Shiki and Shino suddenly yelled out as they high-fived each other.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" The couple yelled as their faces turned red. After a few minutes of laughter, Suzaku and Norii finally convinced the twins to go inside. There, the family had some Dango dumplings and met up with some people at the Sarusaki Shrine. When they got back, it was already 20:40(8:40 PM).

* * *

"Is Mama coming?" Shino asked his father as he try to find a book for Suzaku to read. Shino, Shiki, and Rukai were getting ready for bed. Shiki was helping Rukai get her nightgown in the bathroom. The children slept in a separate room from their parents. There were 4 rooms. One was the master bedroom where Suzaku and Norii slept. The second biggest room belong to Shino, Shiki, and Rukai. The third biggest was a guest room and the last one is a office space for the children's parents.

"She's talking to Lady Shirley on the phone." Suzaku replied to his son as Shino yelped when Suzaku picked him up and dropped him on the huge bed. A few minutes later, Shiki and Rukai came into the bedroom and listen to their father reading a book. Shino has chosen a book about a pair of friends rescuing the main protagonist's older sister from a pack of evil demons. When Suzaku had gotten to Chapter 3, the children had fallen asleep. The twins had cuddled near their younger sister, but turned around so that Shino was facing to his right and Shiki was facing the bright desk lamp.

"Sweet dreams." Suzaku said softly as he cover the three sleeping children with a huge quilt. He dimmed the light of the desk lamp so that the lamp looked like it's battery were about to run out. When he quietly exited the room, the tired brunette check the time in his phone. It read: 21:20 (9:20 pm).

'_So Norii hadn't gotten in bed. Is she in the office?' _Suzaku thought as he quietly made his way to their office. The only thing in there was a computer turned on and some opened envelopes containing either bills or mail from Lelouch and the other members of the Rounds.

_'Might as well finish some paperwork.' _Suzaku thought_ 'If I get this out of the way, I can help Lelouch plan the meeting.'_

The lightly-stressed brunette worked until 22:05(10:05 pm). Half of time, he could hear Norii taking a shower. He thought about mischievously teasing his huge-chested wife when she got out of the shower, but he was a little drowsy.

_'I should really get to bed. I guess having the twins play hide-and-go seek in the Prez's backyard was a little much for me.'_

So Suzaku, not bothering trying to sneak past the children's bedroom, made his way to the master bedroom where he found Norii, who had a thick novelty book about taking care of toddlers placed near her shoulder, in her pure white nightgown gently pressing Rukai, who also was wearing a white nightgown, near her chest as they breathed slowly and had their feathery-like eyelids gently shut.

'_Rukai escaped from her older siblings clutches.' _He jokingly thought as he chuckled softly. Suzaku turned off the lamps on the light-tealed night desk(I can't remember what the small tables near beds are called.). Not bothering taking off his socks or taking of the thin gray jacket he was wearing when they went to the Sarusaki Shrine, he climbed into bed and stared at his water-kissed wife and their petite daughter. He thought about the day when he was reunited with Norii and all the times how he manage to bring back her gentle giggle. Suzaku smiled with joy.

"Good night, my angelic princess." Suzaku whispered as he lightly kissed his wife's lips. As he drifted away into sleep, a smile showed on Norii's lips.

"Good night, my heroic knight." Norii whispered as she moved Rukai so that she was placed in the middle of the washed-out couple. Before she fell asleep, Norii placed a kiss on Suzaku's forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

U like it?

Can I has review?

That's optional, you don't have to review.

I really love typing these kinds of stories. I hope I get positive reviews. Next chapter is going to be telling about the raven-head 18-year-old we all know and love and the innocent orange-head who always scold Lelouch for gambling and what not.

Until then, See ya!


	2. Prologue part 2: Shirley and Lelouch

Imma back~ :3

* * *

The weather outside a golden-white mansion was horrendous. There was loud thunder, electrifying lightning, and gloomy gray weather.

The mansion was the Lamperouge residents. The family consisted of Lelouch Lamperouge; the father of the family and chief-commander of the Britannian Army, which is Japan's protection against terrorist; Shirley Fenette; the mother of the family and a nurse at a local hospital; Saki Lamperouge; a quiet and secretive 7-year-old and Shirley's and Lelouch's eldest child; and Mizuiro Lamperouge; Saki's 1-year-old brother.

In the living room, Shirley was watching the news while knitting a hat for Mizuiro while Saki was playing with her stuff animals and comforting her little brother when he got fussy.

Saki looked like her mother. Her hair the same shade of orange, her eyes had the same gleam, and her shy smile the same when Shirley smiled warmly.

Though he was still an infant, Mizuiro had the same hair and eyes as his father. When he wasn't fussy, he cooed once in a while.

"Hmm... School was canceled because of the storm..." Saki said to herself. She got up and went to the kitchen counter where she hugged her mother's arm. "Can we go somewhere when Father comes home?"

Shirley nodded at her chibi-self. "We'll see."

Saki smiled and went back to the living room where she plopped down on the rough large carpet and played with her stuffed panda and stuffed Onigiri doll. Mizuiro started making baby noises.

Shirley sighed and put down the knitting needles and the knitted cloth on the counter. Her wrists throbbed.

_"I thought it would be fun knitting on a day off but..." _Shirley thought as she put in apron, starting to cook lunch for her family. "Saki? What do think I should make? Yakisoba or Curry?"

"Mmm..." The mini orangette though as she stroked Mizuiro's hair. "Yakisoba sounds okay."

Shirley got to work. Saki put Mizuiro on her lap as she stared solemnly at the TV. Mizuiro started to pull on Saki's long hair. Saki flinched, wanting to slap the infant but could raise a hand on her miraculous little brother.

"Owwie, owwie..." Saki blurted as Mizuiro began to drift off to sleep, his nubby hand grasping Saki's orange hair.

Shirley giggled as she steamed noodles in a gray pot. "Hmm... I don't think we'll go anywhere Saki. It's looking horrendous out there."

Saki slumped. "Oh. Okay." Saki grabbed the TV remote the coffee table and search through channels until she got bored and left the channel on a live action movie. By the time Saki got bored of the TV, Shirley was done preparing the Yakisoba.

_"Well, it's not that fancy looking, but it's still edible." _Shirley thought as she placed three shiny plates on the kitchen counter. "Saki, are you hungry right now?"

Silence.

"Saki?"

Shirley walked to the living room floor, where Saki was asleep with Mizuiro,- who was curled up in a ball- their foreheads almost touching. Shirley giggled. She picked up Mizuiro and placed him on the couch. She then carefully dragged Saki near the couch.

"How cute."

Shirley heard the front door open. Knowing who it was, Shirley was about to greet the person until she felt arms wrapped around her shoulder. Shirley yelped.

"Kya! Oh, it's just only you. Welcome home, Lulu!"

Her husband, Lelouch, smiled while he brushed his lips on the shell of Shirley's ear. "It's nice to be back."

* * *

When she woke up, Saki notice that the storm died down and it was night time. Still half-awake, Saki sat up. She hadn't realize who she was sleeping on.

"Hmm... Good Evening..." Saki mumbled. Saki then felt a hand stroke her hair. She looked up. "Welcome home, Father!"

Lelouch smiled at his sleepy daughter. "Have you ate dinner yet? Your Mother is feeding Mizuiro now. Go eat with them."

Saki replied cheerfully. "Okay!" She ran to the kitchen.

When Saki got there, Lelouch let out a sigh. He had been busy planning, signing paperwork, checking bills, and ordering more Sakuradite for powering a armored-protection humanoid - or as Lelouch and Suzaku call it: a giant robot- that some scientist from Pendragon are trying to create.

Think about made Lelouch sigh again. He was really stressed.

_"I guess that's one of the reasons_ _why I enjoy staying home," _Lelouch thought. He glanced back to see Saki enjoying her dinner as Mizuiro got fussy while Shirley wiped the one-year-old's mouth.

_"That and it's nice to see my family enjoy themselves." _Lelouch smiled as he set aside a piece of paper and went to greet Mizuiro.

* * *

Meh. It's shorter than the one with Suzaku and Norii, but I kinda ran out of ideas. :p

So, no more prologues after this chapter! :3

Anyways, I'm a little stress out, so see ya later peoplez.


	3. Saki's big trip outside of Japan Pt 1

Mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppp pp! I feel ssooooo stressed!

Uh, warnings. Time-skip. OCs. OCCness. Fluffyness. That's it probably.

* * *

_ ~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

February 6th. 8:30 am.

Saki Lamperouge, now at 10-years of age, kept those words in her head as she walked out of Kirigakure Elementary School, now walking home. The date was exciting to her parents. The Lamperouges were going to the US for a one-week vacation in two days. Lelouch was relieved, due to the fact that he didn't have to go through a dozen pile of paperwork.

Mizuiro, now 4-years old, was excited as heck. It was his first time getting out of the country. For Saki, this was her second time. When she was 5, she, Shirley, and Lelouch and Suzaku's cousin's, Kaguya, went to China to visit Kaguya's friend, Tianzi. She enjoyed looking at the glowing lanterns at night while the family was walking down the bright market place.

Saki sighed as she reached the front porch of her home. She needed a large glass of pink lemonade, which is her favorite drink.

"_Tadaima..._" Saki said solenmly as she placed her backpack on the staircase. She heard footsteps from her father's office. Thinking it was her father, Saki grabbed her DS from her room, ran back downstairs and plopped down on her favorite place on the long couch that faced the TV. She stared at DS screen, which was loading up the DS game; Sonic Colors.

As Saki fiddled with the DS buttons, Lelouch walked out of his office, holding several books in his arms. When he saw Saki, he placed the stack of books on the kitchen counter, went over to Saki, sat down next to her and patted her head.

"_Okarinasai._" He said sweetly as Saki looked up from the DS screen, looking glum. "You feeling alright?"

"I think... Going to a different country for 1 week... It's hard for me. I'll miss everyone. Like Uncle*cough, Suzaku* and Auntie*cough, OC person* and everyone else..." Saki said, not finishing her explanation. Lelouch sighed, amused.

"It's normal to feel that way, Saki. I felt that way when I moved from the homeland to Japan." Lelouch said, cheering up his quiet daughter.

"Hmm... Alright. I understand. Thank you, Father." Saki thanked as she smiled a shy smile at her father.

Lelouch patted her head again. "Did you finish packing up for the airport? If you did, I'll take you to the bookstore."

Saki's face brightened. "Really?! Then I'll finish up packing!" The book-loving orangette ran up to her room, leaving her father and DS behind. Lelouch picked up the black DS and shut it down.

"Huh." Lelouch chuckled. "That girl and books."

* * *

After Saki and Lelouch finished their business at a nearby bookstore, the quiet pair walked through the harbor where they saw a lucky fishermen catch a rowdy decent-sized salmon. Saki gleamed in joy, this being her first time seeing an alive fish.

After their trip to the harbor, Lelouch took Saki to a hair accessory store where Lelouch bought his daughter a new silk green ribbon to tie her hair with. They made their way home after that.

"Mama, where's Saki-nee and Papa?" The youngest member of the Lamperouge family, Mizuiro, asked his mother, who was watering the plants near the front porch. Shirley gave Mizuiro a airhead-ish look.

"I don't know myself Mizui*nickname*. But Saki's with Papa, so they should be safe."

Muzuiro gave a shrug and ran off, chasing a stray cat near Shirley's flower garden. Shirley giggled and went back to watering the plants. When she was finished, Shirley took Mizuiro inside to give him a bath. While she was busy with that, Saki and Lelouch came home.

"Thank you for taking me to those places, Father." Saki said politely as Lelouch set their bought items near the staircase.

"No problem, Saki." Lelouch said as he took off his white jacket. "Now do some schoolwork before you start doing anything else, okay?"

Saki obeyed without hesitation. She brung her school bag to the kitchen counter and started doing her writing homework.

Suddenly, a blur of black ran quietly down the staircase and ran right into Lelouch.

"Gah!"

"Whoa!"

Lelouch caught the blur of black, which was Mizuiro, picked him up into the air and carefully placed him on his slender shoulders.

"You would have knock me down if I didn't grabbed you." Lelouch said playfully as Mizuiro's face brightened.

"S-Sorry Papa. Welcome back." Mizuiro said with glee as Lelouch spinned around, making the two-some dizzy. Saki laughed quietly as she sharpened her dull pencil with a pencil sharpener.

Mizuiro got off his father's back, walked to his older sister, and innocently pulled on her frilly red skirt. "Saki-nee, can you read that book to me? You almost finished it."

Saki, staring at her homework, ruffled her younger brother's fluffy dark hair. "Hmm... It depends if Father will let us stay up late." Then the siblings stared at their father, looking irritated.

"... Mizuiro, where's Mother?" Lelouch asked, hoping he changed the subject. Mizuiro answered his father without hesitation.

"Mother is finding some allergy medicene."

Lelouch walked over to a cabinet near the living room and grabbed a a small square-like blue bottle filled half-way with small pink pills.

"Mizuiro, can you give this to your mother? It's the allergy pills she's probably looking for." Lelouch asked. Mizuiro obediently took the pills from his hands and walked up the stairs, eventually finding his mother and handing the pills to her.

"..." Saki was unusually quiet. Lelouch got worried.

"Saki?" He walked up to the orange-haired girl, who had her head on her writing homework, sleeping.

"Huh. Already passed out."

* * *

Today was February 6th. The Lamperouges had made it to the airport at 8:30 am. Though he was very tired, Mizuiro was smiling as he held his mother's hand while they were looking out the window, watching people carry luggage into a part of the very long plane. While they were doing that, Saki and her father were in the airport's bookstore, skimming through magazines and thin books.

"An ocean..." Saki mumbled as she flipped a page in a magazine, showing an island in the middle of an blue ocean. Saki loved exploring new places. It reminded her of the magical wonderlands in some of her favorite books. "Father? Will there be an ocean nearby when we get to the states?"

"I'm sure of it." Lelouch quickly replied, his eyes focused on a book that he brung along. Nobody—except for Shirley— doesn't really knows what Lelouch reads half of the time. You can tell he really likes that book by how quiet he is.

Saki shrugged while she yawned and stretched out her slender arms. Lelouch checked the time on his phone. 8:45.

"Let's get going Saki. We don't want to get left behind." Lelouch said as he tapped Saki's shoulder, disturbing her reading. They left the bookstore and made it to the plane in time. On the plane, Lelouch told Saki to sit by her little brother while he sat by Shirley.

"Oh by the way Saki, here's something to record your trip with." Lelouch gave Saki a small box. "Open it when we're off the plane."

"Alright Father." Saki said quietly as she took a seat next to Mizuiro, who was staring out the window.

'_I wished I had my DS right now,'_ Saki thought with boredom. _'But I would probably get in trouble if I played on it while the plane was taking off."_

When the plane finally took off and was in the air, Saki rested her head on Mizuiro's shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

Part 2 will be uploaded soon. And I know I didn't describe the airport and the plane that well. I never been in a plane before so, yep.

Look forward to Part 2! See ya later~


End file.
